A Different Meaning of United
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Adik-adik China semuanya diajak untuk 'become one with Russia'. Tetapi satu-satunya yang tidak hanyalah China sendiri. Why? Oneshot! Slight yaoi :P R&R please :D


**A/N **: Ahahaha..... Saat ini, semua yang ingin saya buat cerita-cerita adalah Axis Power Hetaliaa!!!!!!! XD XD Walo ini fict pertama yang ane post :P Saya jatuh cinta sama anime ini XD Trutama China~ N' also the Eastern Asian :3 (_Plus char2 lain yang kalau kusebutin bakal ngabisin tempat XD_) All of them are soooo..... cute n' cool XD (_exc. Taiwan, she's cute :3_) Sayang di anime si _hiperaktif _Korea tidak muncul... -_ngorek tanah di pojokan_- Tapi ceritanya bagus2 n' kocak2 XD Thumbs up buat Hidekazu-san dah! XD

Well, on to the story! X3 _Kolkolkolkol..............._

**Desclaimer** : Hidekaz Himaruya (-_sama_!!!!! XD)

**WARNING!** Slight OOCness n' slight yaoi~ XD And also nation's names using :3

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A Different Meaning of United

"Apa, aru? Jadi... Iv- Russia bilang seperti itu padamu?" tanya China dengan nada heran.

Jepang- Kiku mengangguk, "Yao-nii... Sebenarnya ada masalah apa dia dengan kita?"

Tidak lama sebelum ia menemui China-Yao, Jepang ditemui Russia yang tiba-tiba saja berkata kepadanya untuk menjadi satu dengan Russia, yang tentu saja spontan Jepang langsung menolak dan melarikan diri ke rumah kakaknya.

"Hmm... _Saa_... aku juga tidak tahu Kiku, aru. Tapi-"

"Yao-hyung~!!!!" seru Korea- Yong Soo lantang sambil berlari dan memeluk tubuh "kakak"nya yang lebih kecil darinya.

China berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya, "Whoa... Yong Soo!!! Ada apa denganmu, aru??!!!"

"Yao-hyung~," Yong Soo berkata sambil terisak. Korea menangis? Tidak salah? "Tadi aku baru saja ditemui orang yang sangat mengerikan da-ze~!!!!"

"Aiyah... Jangan bilang Russia..." tebak Yao ragu-ragu sambil melepaskan pelukan Yong Soo.

Yong Soo mengangguk pelan. "Dia bilang, '_ayo, jadilah satu denganku_' sambil tersenyuum, da-ze~! Tapi! Di belakangnya ada aura membunuh da-ze~!!!!!!!! Yao-hyung~, aku takut!!!!!"

China semakin merasa heran, "Whoa... Kenapa kok jadi rumit begini, aru? Apa lagi Yong Soo yang selalu ceria dan cerewet itu bisa ketakutan seperti ini..." batin China penasaran.

"Aku akan menemuinya, aru."

"Yao-nii!! Pikirkanlah kembali!" cegah Kiku.

"Yao-hyung~ jangan ambil resiko," ujar Korea pelan.

"Tapi-"

**JDARRR!!!!!!!!!**

"Geeeh!!!!!!! Apa itu, aru?!!!"

"Yao..._da ge_..."

"A...ru? Hong Kong- Xiang Gang? Ada apa, aru? Kau tahu kau tidak boleh bermain petasan di siang hari kan aru?" ujar Yao heran melihat kelakuan anak asuhnya, yang sekarang dianggap adiknya, yang kalem itu.

Hong Kong mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Yao-da ge!! Izinkan aku membunuh seseorang!" ujar Xiang Gang tegas.

Kata-kata lelaki berwajah oriental itu membuat ketiga kakak-kakaknya kaget. "Na... _Nani_ aru?! Xiang! Ada apa?!"

"Russia! Pasti Russia! Iya kan da-ze~?!" timpal Yong Soo. Hong Kong membuang mukanya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!! Sampai Hong Kong juga?!" batin Yao, bertambah heran.

"Bukan cuma aku, _mei mei_ juga," ujar Xiang Gang sambil menarik dengan pelan gadis di sebelahnya untuk menghadap ketiga kakak-kakaknya.

"Ta... Taiwan, aru?"

"Yao _gege_... Huwaaaaa..........." Taiwan menangis dengan keras.

Yao berjalan menuju gadis, yang ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri, yang sedang menangis itu, "Taiwan, apa yang ia lakukan padamu, aru?" tanya Yao dengan lembut.

"Dia... hiks... mengajakku untuk menjadi sa... tu.... huwaaa!!!!!!!!" Taiwan menangis lagi, "Yao _gege_! Itu... pelecehan kan?!" seru Taiwan dengan nada kesal sambil terisak.

Yao sedikit tersentak, "A...aru... sepertinya begitu, aru."

"Yao-hyung~! Dia benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran!" seru Yong Soo.

Kiku dan Xiang Gang hanya mengangguk setuju.

China memejamkan matanya sebentar dan berpikir, "Jepang, Korea, Hong Kong dan Taiwan. Semua negara di Asia Timur telah diajak Russia untuk menjadi satu, berarti..."

China yang terakhir.

"Saat ia mendatangiku nanti, aku akan bicara padanya, aru," ujar Yao mantap.

"Kau yakin, Yao-da ge?" tanya Hong Kong dengan nada kalemnya, walau sebenarnya ia kesal juga.

"Tentu saja!"

"Yao-hyung~ da-ze~. Kita ikut!" ujar Yong Soo.

"_Dame_! Lagipula kita tidak tahu kapan Iv- Russia akan mendatangiku, aru."

"Yao-nii, aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Russia-san, tapi sebaiknya berhati-hatilah," ujar Kiku, menekankan kata 'hati-hati'-nya.

"_Daijobu_ aru yo!"

"Yao gege..."

China memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Aku harus melindungi kalian semua..." batin China.

Ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu karena... harga dirinya terlalu tinggi (_sebenernya cuma malu_). Memang benar ia yang tertua di antara negara-negara di Asia Timur itu, umurnya kan sudah lebih dari 4000 tahun.

"Sekarang kita tunggu saja, aru!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Satu hari, dua hari... sampai lima hari kemudian, kedatangan yang ditunggu oleh China tidak kunjung datang, membuatnya penasaran... dan kesal.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus menemuinya," gumam Yao.

"Yao-nii... Lupakanlah, lagipula hal itu sudah lewat," ujar Kiku berusaha mencegah.

"_Demo_..."

"Yao-hyung~! Lupakan saja dia! Kita bermain kartu saja!" ajak si hiperaktif Korea.

China semakin penasaran, dan curiga terhadap perilaku 'adik-adiknya'. Mereka boleh saja khawatir, tetapi kenapa begitu bersikerasnya agar ia tidak menemui Russia, Ivan? Apa benar Ivan sebegitu bermasalahnya? Atau mereka mencegahnya agar Russia tidak mengatainya lemah dan sebagainya?

"Uuuuh!!!!!!!! Aku tidak tahan lagi, aru!!! Aku akan menemuinya!" seru Yao dengan mantap.

"Yao-nii, pikirkanlah--"

"-Dan 'semua jawabannya, TIDAK!' Begitukan Kiku, aru?" timpal Yao, membuat Kiku tersentak. Memang itu kata-kata 'favoritnya'. "Sudahlah aru, jangan cegah aku. Keputusanku sudah mantap, aru."

"Kenapa kau begitu mau menemuinya, Yao-hyung~?" tanya Korea dengan heran.

Yao sedikit kaget, "Ke...napa?"

"Iya, ya? Kenapa aku begitu mau menemuinya? Bukankah memang lebih baik aku tidak menemuinya, aru? Tapi... Ini demi 'adik-adikku'--anak-anakku, aru!!" batin Yao.

"Yong Soo, diamlah sebentar di rumah," ujar Yao dengan tenang, tersenyum. Xiang Gang dan Taiwan sedang tidur siang. "Kiku, jaga adik-adikmu di rumah bersama Yong Soo, ya. Aku akan pergi sebentar."

"Yao-nii..." Kiku terdiam sebentar, "... Hati-hati di jalan."

-x-x-x-x-x-

China menekan bel rumah besar yang ada di depannya. Saat pintu terbuka, seorang pria bertumbuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna putih keperakan muncul di depannya

"_Ara_? China... _Jao_? Ada apa malam-malam begini, da?" tanya Russia sambil tersenyum.

"Russia, apa benar kau... mengajak semua adik-adikku untuk bersatu denganmu?!" ujar Yao langsung, membuat Russia sedikit kaget, tetapi lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Ara~ Jadi kau ke sini untuk memperingatkanku, da?"

"Be...betul, aru!" ujar China, walau sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ia inginkan.

"Yah, kalau begitu kau sia-sia datang kemari, karena aku tidak berniat untuk menggubris peringatan itu, Jao~" ujar Russia. "Bagaimana pun, semua pada akhirnya akan bersatu denganku, Russia, da~?"

Yao terdiam, "Bahkan aku?" gumamnya pelan (_sekali_).

Ivan menaikkan salah satu alisnya, kebingungan, "Jao?"

Yao mengangkat kepalanya, "Apa aku juga?!" tanyanya geram.

Russia tersentak kaget. "Jao..." Russia terdiam. "Tidak, Jao. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kau bersatu denganku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum sedih.

Mendengar jawaban itu, China bertambah kesal dan marah, "Apa? Apa karena aku begitu lemah di matamu? Apa aku begitu tidak berharganya bagimu, aru?! Jawab Ivan!"

Kedua mata Russia-Ivan melebar, "... Jao..." Tiba-tiba saja Ivan tersenyum lebar, "Jao... Jao... Kau cemburu pada adik-adikmu?" tanyanya sambil menahan cengirannya.

"Ap... Apa?! Apa hubungannya, aru?!"

"Mudah saja, kau marah karena aku tidak mendatangimu kan?" ujar Ivan langsung, berusaha serius dan menahan tawanya.

Yao tersentak, "A... aku-"

Ivan tersenyum kecil, "Jao... Masuklah dulu, di luar dingin," ujarnya mempersilahkan negara yang berukuran lebih kecil daripadanya itu masuk. Ivan menyesal karena tidak mengundangnya masuk lebih cepat, sampai-sampai ia melihat tubuh mungil di depannya itu menggigil kedinginan. Tanpa banyak berkata, pria berambut panjang diikat itu masuk ke dalam rumah Russia yang hangat. Mereka lalu duduk di sofa di ruang tamu milik Ivan, berhadapan.

"Apa kau mau minum sesuatu yang hangat?" Ivan menawarkan pada pria di depannya itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi, aru... Ivan. Kenapa... kau melakukan itu, aru?" tanya Yao sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya yang belum menjawab pertanyaannya adalah China sendiri, tetapi Ivan menepis hal itu lalu menjawab pria di depannya itu, "Kau tahu kenapa. Pada akhirnya semua akan menjadi satu denganku, da~."

"... Kenapa aku tidak, aru?" tanya Yao parau, membuat Ivan, entah kenapa, merasa bahwa pria di depannya itu sebentar lagi akan menangis.

"Jao..." Ivan berjalan menuju Yao lalu memeluknya, "Jao... tidak mungkin aku akan memintamu untuk bersatu denganku, da," ujarnya dengan nada sedih.

China yang masih kaget dengan pelukan Russia segera kembali menenangkan dirinya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Ivan melepas pelukannya, "Aku tidak ingin kau hilang, Jao. Kau tetap harus ada di sisiku, da~...?" Kata-katanya bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan.

Wajah Yao memerah, "Ap... apaan?! Kenapa aku harus ada di sisimu, aru?" ujarnya sambil membuang mukanya, malu.

Ivan tersenyum, "_Nee_, Jao," suaranya membuat Yao agak merinding, "Jadi benar kau cemburu, da~?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Bagaimana pun Yao berusaha untuk mengelak dengan berbagai alasan, Russia hanya terus tersenyum lebar sebelum tiba-tiba... sisi _yandere_-nya muncul, "Ha-i, ha-i," ujarnya setelah beribu alasan dari China tentang ia tidak cemburu, "_Nee_, Jao. Apa kau benar-benar ingin bersatu denganku da~?"

Tiba-tiba mata Yao melebar, kaget, "APA?!!! Tadi kau bilang--?!!!!"

"Aku punya ide, da~" Ivan tersenyum manis (_entah di dalam se-evil apa_), "Jaaooo~~ Kita bisa 'bersatu' dengan cara lain loooh~" ujar Ivan sambil tersenyum lalu membopong pria itu, _bridal style_.

"Wha?! Apa?!!!! APA MAKSUDMU!?!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAAAAAH!!!!! TURUNKAN AKU!!! TURUNKAN AKU, ARU!!!!!!!!!"

Dan begitulah, malam itu China tidak kembali pada adik-adiknya.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"... Jangan ada yang berani buka mulut..."

"Yao-hyung~ sedang bersenang-senangkah???"

"Argh!!! Aku ingin merekam apa yang terjadi dengan Yao gege dengan Ivan-san!!!"

"Mei mei... Nanti Yao-da ge marah loh," ujar Hong Kong, _sweatdropped_ melihat kelakuan adiknya yang begitu _fujoushi_-nya.

"Ah... Aku kan melakukan ini demi hal 'itu', tetapi dilarang juga," ujar Taiwan cemberut.

"Aku sih, ingin Yao-hyung~ melepas stresnya saja," ujar Yong Soo sambil memain-mainkan rambut Kiku.

Kiku menepis tangan Yong Soo, yang pada akhirnya, dengan iseng, kembali memainkan rambutnya lagi, "Semoga Yao-nii tidak marah," ujarnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh menerima ancamannya yang berkata ia akan membuat versi _Hello Kitty_ yang lebih lucu, ya?" batin Kiku.

"Aku dapat petasan _limited edition_," ujar Xiang Gang dengan nada datar.

Semua hanya memandang ke arah Hong Kong dengan... datar.

"_Well_, yang penting Yao-nii bisa kembali dengan selamat dan utuh saja," ujar Kiku, diikuti anggukan dari adik-adik dan kakaknya.

**END**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Demo = Tapi

Gege, Da ge(_Cantonese/Mandarin_); ~Hyung(_Korean_); -nii (_Japanese_) = kakak laki-laki

Mei-mei = adik perempuan, entah kenapa biasanya Taiwan dipanggilnya dengan sebutan ini :P

**A/N **: Hyahaha~ fict Hetalia pertama, aru yo!!!! XD XD Entah knapa bisa kepikiran aja pingin mbuat seperti ini :3 YAOI pulaaa!!!! XD XD XD And with the Asiang on it! X3 Luv them~ And, ehem... silahkan berfantasi saja dengan apa yang -_cough_- dilakukan Ivan -_cough_- ke Yao.

So... as you see from the last dialogue between the Eastern family (_except China_), this is all set up! Anggap saja taktik murahan Russia bisa membuat mereka mau berkerja sama XD -_ditimpuk_- Oh, ya. Urutannya sih, China yang tertua, trus Jepang - Korea - Hong Kong - Taiwan. Haha X3 Sbenernya Hong Kong cocok jadi kakak sih... tapi... _oh well_!!

Btw, entah ini hanya perasaanku atau nggak, tapi Russia kalau manggil Yao itu jadi '_Jao_', yah? Kebanyakan fict Inggris yang kubaca begitu. Bener ga, ya? Kalau ada yang tahu tolong beritahu dong . _Arigatou_!!!

Well, first Hetalia fict, RnR please ^-^v

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**OMAKE**

"Russia..."

"Apa Jao~?"

"........"

"........"

"APA MAKSUDMU MENGIKAT KITA BERDUA DI TIANG DENGAN SYALMU UNTUK BISA BERSATU?!!!!"

"Ahahaha~"

**BRAK!!!**

Belarus muncul dengan _killing aura_ and... you might can guess what happens next~

"GAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ah... whose screaming is that? ^^

**END**

A/N : I know its strange! Don't hit meee!!! -_running away_-


End file.
